


Just Learn To Love Them:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Learn/Learning, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassure/Reassurance, Recovery, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Slash, Talking, Trust, Worry, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Juliet talk, as they waited for their seals to come meet them at their date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049405
Kudos: 5





	Just Learn To Love Them:

*Summary: Danny & Juliet talk, as they waited for their seals to come meet them at their date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Juliet Higgins were having fun being together, & they went to **_Tropics_** , where they are gonna meet their lovers, **_PI_** Thomas Magnum, & Commander Steve McGarrett. The Blond Man knew that something was bothering the beautiful woman. But, He isn’t gonna push her, He ordered another round of drinks. Juliet relaxed more, as he did this.

She bit her lower lip, as she was thinking about what she wanted to say, She took a deep breath, & lets it out. “How do you calm your fears, & worries about the ones that you love ?”, She & her handsome man had been together for nearly 3 years, & she is worried that she will lose him the same way, as she lost the last love of her life, Richard, who died horribly in the line of duty.

The Loudmouth Detective said with a small smile, “Just trust in them, Don’t smother them, Cause they hate that”, The Petite Blond nodded, as she took in every word. “Also, Reassure them of your love, & that you love of them”, Juliet smiled grandly, & said, “I can do that”, as she was feeling better. Danny was glad that he could do his part, so it could happen.

They saw that their men were coming, The **_Five-O Commander_** greeted his lover with a sweet kiss, & a peck on the cheek for Juliet. Thomas shook Danny’s hand, & mirrored Steve’s kiss to his own lover. The Dark Brunette said, “Sorry, We are late, The Suspects that we were chasing, They were less than cooperative”. He was feeling guilty about what happened, Even though, It wasn’t his fault.

“The Asshole decided to take a shot, & it got me in the arm”, The **_PI_** grumbled, as he was pissed off, Danny & Higgins were on alert. “Are you okay ?”, “Did you get it looked at ?”, Thomas nodded, & said, “Yeah, Steve took me to **_Tripler Medical Center_** , Where they treated me, We showered & changed”. The Blond Duo relaxed, & were relieved that it wasn’t anything serious.

“Steve left a souvenir in his foot, Just as a reminder that you don’t fuck with **_Navy Seals_** , & ohana”, The Hispanic Investigator went on. The Former Seal smirked, “Well, They needed a lesson, & they get stupider every year”. The Shorter Man laughed, & kissed his hunky man, “That’s my man”. Juliet & Danny just smiled at each other, as they looked at the other as they thought, **_“Just learn to love them”_**. Their evening of fun continued on.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
